Una tardía confesión
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Matt y Tai se reúnen años después que su amistad se perdió debido a un pleito entre los dos, pero es momento de decir sentimientos que nunca antes se dijeron ¿Existe aun el mañana para los dos? Quizás el tiempo no cura todo... Fanfic con contenido chico x chico


**Una tardía confesión**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a TOEI ANIMATION, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

La clase de Biología terminó temprano ese día, asi que sujetó su mochila que colgó a su espalda y echó andar fuera de la universidad hacia rumbo desconocido, incluso agarró otra de las callecitas que no solía meterse para hacer algo de tiempo, no quería llegar a su dormitorio y encontrarse con su triste soledad

Hace tiempo que decidió alejarse de sus amigos, aquellos con los que alguna vez compartió las más divertidas de las aventuras, que si le contaba a cualquiera no le habrían creido. También sufrió decepciones amorosas pero se mantuvo fiel a sus sentimientos, aunque ella le rompió el corazón

Pero si algo le dolió más fue perder a su mejor amigo, quien antes fue su enemigos, se llevaban mal pero terminaron siendo los mejores amigos, ahora tenía mucho que no lo veía, pero siempre pensaba en él, más que en cualquier otro

Un día recibió un mensaje de Izzy, le decía que se reunieran, que debían recuperar la amistad, él estaba de acuerdo, pero tenía miedo de verlo a él, con quien discutió con fuerza hace un tiempo, el día que se dejaron de ver

Llegó a su departamento de estudiante, lo compartía con otro chico, que casi nunca estaba porque se la pasaba puro en diversión, con una chica y otra, Matt sabía que los viernes y sábados era de dar un paseo fuera del dormitorio porque su compañero estaría ahí teniendo buen sexo, mientras él solo podía recordar la última vez que estuvo con una mujer, ya ni siquiera lo sabía, pero no le importaba, casi se volvió asexual de tanta abstinencia

Sacó del refrigerador algo para calentar en el horno y se sentó a comer frente a la televisión pero no había nada interesante asi que le dejó en un canal de deportes, se puso a ver la temporada de fútbol europeo, al menos se entretendría un poco

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando alguien llamó fuerte a la puerta y el se sobresaltó, mirando el pedazo de madera que separaba el dormitorio del exterior, apagó la tele y se levantó del silloncito, abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí, era Tai, el que fue su mejor amigo alguna vez, él le sonrió

—Tanto tiempo sin verte —saludó tranquilo a un boquiabierto Matt que lo dejó pasar

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó anonadado

—No nos hemos visto en sabrá cuanto tiempo y me preguntas eso, no has cambiado

—Perdona pero nosotros perdimos el contacto ¿Cómo se supone que te reciba? Además ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

—Busqué tu perfil en Instagram, vi la ubicación de alguna de tus fotos —rio divertido, Matt se sorprendió mucho

—Malditas redes sociales

—Si bueno —agitó la mano en cara de Matt —Quiero hacer las paces contigo —estiró su mano sonriente, el otro dudó —Vamos amigo, por los viejos tiempos

Matt estiró su mano y estrechó la de Tai, sintió extraño

— ¿Hace frío afuera?

—Un poco —respondió tranquilo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sopló aire caliente

—Tai, me da gusto verte, pero ¿Qué sucede? Pareces distraído

—Siempre quise decirte algo —miró fijo sus ojos, Matt vio la mirada de Tai, brillaba

—Dímelo

—La verdad es que yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti —confesó sus sentimientos después de haberlos guardado durante tantos años

Matt se paralizó, porque aquello le pareció bien extraño y no supo como reaccionar, pero Tai si supo, se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y se dieron su primer beso entre ellos

Se abrazaron con fuerza, hasta que el aire se acabó por completo, pero no se querían separar uno del otro, los dos se querían, se necesitaban, pero Tai se apartó, sostuvo sus manos y lo miró a los ojos

—Me has hecho muy feliz

—Tai, te quiero, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, perder tu amistad fue lo peor que me pasó, mucho peor que cuando Sora me dejó, quédate a mi lado —suplicó, por alguna razón se sintió muy nervioso y a punto de llorar, Tai sonrió alegre

—No puedo quedarme, pero fui feliz de volver a verte, ahora debo irme, yo solo quería confesarte mis sentimientos

—Yo también te amo —insistió, agarrándole las manos con fuerza, le dio un beso en la frente y Tai sonrió muy amplio, feliz

—Gracias por todo Matt

—Espera, traeré algo para calentarte las manos —dijo con prisa y corrió hacia su ropero, extrajo unos guantes y volvió a la pequeña salita antes de las camas, pero Tai ya no estaba ahí — ¡Tai! ¿dónde estás? —preguntó contrariado, la puerta nunca se abrió de nuevo, fue como si hubiera desaparecido por completo

Las manos frías, la tardía declaración, su sonrisa casi mágica, aquel primer y último fabuloso beso, la despedida, el agradecimiento… Por las mejillas de Matt corrieron las lágrimas, su corazón se aceleró

El teléfono que dejó frente al televisor comenzó a sonar, fue por él y respondió, era Izzy

—Izzy, Tai… Tai…

—Llamé en cuanto lo supe, supongo te has enterado —comentó su amigo a punto de echarse a llorar igual que él —No pudieron hacer nada, su corazón se detuvo, estuvo entre la vida y la muerte por algunos segundos, murió sonriendo

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —reclamó llorando —Era por eso que querías unirnos ¿verdad? Dímelo

—Él no quiso —respondió llorando, a punto de ahogarse —Eras tan importante para él, estuvo años enfrentando esa enfermedad y no quiso que lo vieras, yo lo desobedecí cuando ya todo estaba perdido y comencé a buscarte, pero fue tarde, él no se pudo despedir de ti

—Te equivocas —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas y aspirando sus mocos —Estuvo aquí, sujeté sus manos, nos vimos a los ojos, nos dijimos que nos amamos, Tai estuvo aquí —riendo y llorando colgó el teléfono, dejando a su amigo preocupado

Angustiado se tiró al suelo y lloró con fuerza, hasta que sus ojos se secaron por completo. No contestó ninguna llamada, ni de sus amigos, ni de su hermano, tampoco de sus padres. Se encerró una semana completa sin querer comer, sin poder dormir bien, el amor de su vida murió antes que pudiera hacer una vida a su lado, en esta vida sin él, ya nada tendría sentido nunca más.

…

Un año después

Matt regresó a casa de sus padres en el verano, en una casita a donde solían ir él y T.K. cuando eran niños. Se instaló en la mañana y se quedó en su habitación, acostó sobre su cama sin los zapatos, oyendo música en su celular, hasta que oyó un ruido dentro del armario, al principio creyó que era un ratón, pero después ya no oyó nada y entonces mejor se paró a supervisar, abrió la puerta y exclamó asombro

Un viejo libro de fotos, lo recogió en la página que cayó, estaba él y los demás niños elegidos, sus amigos, su familia, sonrió con nostalgia y acarició la foto, unas lágrimas cayeron sobre Tai, se abrazó al libro

—Nunca los olvidaré, son lo mejor que me ha pasado

Quizás la herida de haber perdido al amor de su vida nunca cerraría, pero guardaba con cariño y amor todos los recuerdos de su niñez, luego su juventud, aunque ahora en su etapa de adulto estaba solo sin pareja no se sentía de aquella manera, aun se contactaba con los demás, incluso con Sora, la muerte de Tai los unió a todos para siempre, mucho más que antes, Matt volvió a ser feliz.

 **FIN**

 **No me maten! quería escribir algo sad porque estoy un poco triste, pero espero les haya gustado el fic, después quiero hacer algo más bonito de Digimon, por favor dejenme sus mensajes de amor u odio jejeje**


End file.
